


The Worst Witch

by Annasanvk



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annasanvk/pseuds/Annasanvk
Summary: Middle child Samantha Gilbert was the wild child of the family. Often if there was trouble she was involved, but after her parents died, she agreed to an exchange project in England. Now, Samantha is back and she might have to bite off more than she can chew.Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries does not belong to me





	1. Founder's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly me trying out writing a story in the first person. Besides, I used to enjoy Vampire diaries (although I never got further than the first four seasons). From all the characters I think I liked Katherine Pierce the most. Anyway, let me know what you all think.  
> In this story; Samantha is the sixteen-year-old baby-sister of Elena and although she's pleasant enough, she was more of a wild, trouble maker (I guess somewhere between Jeremy and Elena). What I think is important: romance is not the main objective, but it will occur. How- I'm not sure yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter one! And let me know what you'll think^^

Chapter One, Founder’s Day

 

 

 

The piano ballad I adored so much playing softly through the speakers of the car was drowned out by the damp hustling outside of the car and I closed my eyes while curling my fingers tightly around my knees. Ever since my parents died, I had trouble getting into a car. Getting into a car with someone made me nauseous, but getting into a car with my best friend was even worse. Mayor Lockwood’s son liked to push my buttons and although I’d given him enough reason to do so over the years, I still glared at him when he roughly accelerated. Besides, Tyler was a bad driver even on his best days and my stomach lurched when he sharply turned off the highway and I turned to glare at him.

“Tyler Lockwood! One more turn like that and I’ll punch you!” I threatened half-heartedly and Tyler grinned wolfishly at me. He had grown at least a head since I’d last seen him and I felt a slight headache start behind my temples. 

“Oh, come on, Gilbert! It’s about fucking time you got over your car phobia.”

“There’s no such thing as car phobia. I just don’t like getting into a car with you!” I returned huffily. I’d missed him. Even though the exchange project had been a nice change of scenery, there hadn’t been a day going by where I hadn’t missed him. 

Tyler snorted: “You don’t like getting into a car with anyone.”

“Bite me,”

“I think I pass. One can only guess where you’ve been up to during the past six months.”

“Oh, aren’t you adorable.” I returned, breathing out sharply when he made another sharp turn. 

“So, how was school?”

I shrugged. I didn’t hate it, so it was not horrible. I didn’t love it, so it wasn’t optimal either. But the art classes had been phenomenal. “Fine,” I settled on and twined my fingers together. We were now travelling along the asphalt road through the forest just outside of Mystic Falls. Soon we would cross Wickery Bridge and I tensed involuntarily. He must have noticed because he did slow the car down to what he always called the ‘snail-race’ and shot me a worried glance. 

“Are you okay with being here again?”

“This town?” I stared at the first houses, the greenery, the neatly moulded grass fields and the precisely clipped hedges. “It’s— Well, I’m fine you know, yet not really.”

“No one blames you for that.”

I sighed, rolled my shoulders and sank back into the car seat. My nerves eased slightly and I worried my lower lip. “No one ever blamed me for that.” I agreed and Tyler steered the car into Maple Street. “How have things been here? I know you said you were okay, but it must have been hard. Losing Vicki and with your dad.”

“Dad is— like usual. I’m mostly glad you’re back.”

I stared at him, eyebrows raised almost above my hairline. He was still dressed in his Founders Day uniform, looking somewhat ridiculous as a Civil War sergeant and I smiled.

“I missed you too.”

“You’re not planning on—”

“No,” I smiled. “I needed some time on my own. I’m not planning on emigrating to England for good. I promise.”

I had felt often bad about leaving him alone when he didn’t have so many people around either, but after my parents died and I almost drowned, the exchange project with England had never sounded better. Aunt Jenna seemed to think it was a good idea as well, even if leaving my siblings had been hard. Elena would be fine eventually, she always was, but Jeremy had just reached puberty. He needed someone to count on, a parent to set him straight, instead, he got two sisters (and I, Samantha wasn’t that much older than he was) and an aunt who by all accounts was a child herself. But I, I had been fifteen—

I didn’t want to be the adult—

I wanted to travel and see the world, but most of all, I wanted no reminder of the horrible memories of my parents drowning beneath Wickery Bridge. I wanted to be as far away from my childhood home as possible and turned my gaze to the window. Almost memorised, I stared at my reflection. My brown hair was chin-length and curled neatly at the edges. I had always been described as resembling my elder sister Elena and although I could see the physical resemblance, I could also see the differences. While my sister was tall, I was rather petite and what dad always called fine-boned, but still sleek and slender. Further my cheeks were peach coloured and while my sister had a lovely olive skin I was a little bit paler. 

Right now, I could blame that on the cold sunless months I’d spent in England.

Tyler stopped the car in front of my childhood home and I was pleased to realise I didn’t feel horrified by seeing it, but rather, I felt the warm sense of belonging settle into my bones. I hadn’t felt that when I’d left.

“Sam?”

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, tucking my hair behind my ears and slowly got out of the car. A chilly wind ruffled through my hair and clothes and I pulled the shawl a little tighter about my shoulders. “I just— I didn’t expect I would miss it.”

“You mean you didn’t miss me?” He exaggerated, gripping at his heart and stumbling back into the hood of his car. I rolled my eyes and helped myself to the trunk of his car. My suitcases were neatly stacked and I started to unload them without a word as Tyler smirked. 

“What— You’re seriously not going to comment on that?”

“Your childish behaviour doesn’t dignify a response from me.” I retorted tartly and slung my green canvas laptop bag over my shoulder. “Besides, I’m pretty sure I drunk called you once to tell you how much I loved you and hoped you would visit me to take me sight-seeing to the Big Ben.”

“You remember that?” He sniggered.

“Unfortunately.” 

Tyler picked up both of my trolleys as if they weighed less than his baseball bat and made his way to the front door. I followed him slowly, drinking in the white veranda and the neatly trimmed bushes. Twigs snapped beneath my feet in the stillness of the late afternoon and I suddenly got the strange sensation as if someone was watching me. Carefully, not seeing anything strange, I bit my lip. 

“Samantha?” Tyler asked, he was leaning against the wall next to the front door and looked at me oddly. “What are you doing? If you’re planning on staring down your street, probably reliving childhood memories of punching Matt in his face for telling you, you looked like a boy— which pretty much cemented his point if I may add, all day, I’ll leave your stuff here and you can carry it up to your room yourself.”

I glared at him: “You’re a dick. And for the record; if I was visiting memory lane I would be visiting the memory where I punched you in your face for calling me a sissy.”

Tyler laughed at that and eyed me up in a way that used to ruffle my feathers, and rolled his shoulders. “I miss the time where we were the same height. I could get away with scuffling with you then.”

I smiled, ignoring the rather dreadful sense someone was still looking at me and twisted the key in the lock: “If you do now, you’ll get into trouble, don’t you?”

He grinned again and I stepped into the hallway. The trolleys I’d brought, one that had been mine when I left Mystic Falls and one I had to borrow from dark-skinned Daisy who shared Monday’s fourth period with me, made a high squeaking noise on the wood-panelled floor. Tyler followed me up the stairs and onto the landing of the first floor and I inhaled deeply. The homey scent was a great reprieve of the slight watery, mouldy scent my dormitory had smelled like and I kicked open my old bedroom door. Everything was exactly as I’d left it (even the heap of clothes I’d dropped in front of my closet had not been touched) and I dropped face-first onto my bed.

Tyler flopped on the bed next to me. And we lay in comfortable silence. “So— not that I mind but why did you not call your aunt or your sister?”

“My aunt had a date with— What’s-his-name, and Elena was being her mysterious self but said she wouldn’t be home.”

“So what— I was your third choice?” 

“Fourth actually, I asked Jeremy to come too. He suggested I take the bus.”

“Next time you’ll find that tiny ass of yours in a bus, that I can promise you.” He dryly remarked and I sniggered.

My childhood bedroom was filled with old momentous. I used to collect shells (most of them gotten from Tyler when he went abroad with his family), postcards (very briefly), antique toys (which took up most of the space of my shelves on the wall) and antique coins. The walls were covered with a sheeny, silvery design of a bird wallpaper. The carpet was darker, yet still had that plush feel even below my sneaker-clad feet. Tyler turned over and lay on his side, drawing his index finger over the dark green duvet, tracing the form of a daisy.

“How were things really?” I asked. “I mean, I know Elena fell in love, but—”

“Stefan,” Tyler explained. “Stefan Salvatore. He and his brother live up at the Salvatore Boarding House. I’m pretty sure Caroline called them epic.”

“Epic?” I echoed, laughing amusedly. “She called them epic?”

“Yeah, Elena seems, and I quote, deeply, passionately and strongly in love with Stefan.” He made a face. “They’re rather disgusting.”

“Hm,” I muttered. “That’s something to look forward to then.”

“No handsome English boys?” Tyler asked, looking rather amused. I grinned before making a face. 

“Not really.”

“You’re such a prude. Why the bob?”

I rolled onto my side as well and ran my fingers through my boyish short-cut hair. “I wanted a change.”

“Mission accomplished.”

“You’re a dick.”

“Don’t you know it.” He grinned before sitting up and jerking to a standing position. “I have to go.”

“Oh?” I asked, rather sad to see him go. I had hoped we could have watched a movie, take a crack at it and talk a bit. “Why?”

He made a face: “Founders Day. If I don’t even show my face, my dad will kill me. Honestly, I only slipped away without anyone noticing because some kids were partying on painkillers or drugs— probably drugs. I don’t think I would have been able to pick you up otherwise.”

“Right. Your dad is a douche.” I was silent for a moment before pursing my lips. “Of course, I could come along?”

“I did promise to take Matt and Caroline home after the fireworks.”

“Matt and Caroline?”

“Believe me, you missed a lot.”

“Okay, well, I could call Elena if you need the car space on the way back,” I said.

Besides, I could always walk back if that plan failed. After all, this was Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happened in Mystic Falls when I’d been here and I pushed my trolley away in my closet before following him out of my room again. The stairs creaked under our combined weight and I sighed softly. Tyler had been my best friend since as long as I could remember and pretty much my only real friend. He was stubborn, short-tempered and easily irritated but we’d always got on like a house on fire. We were almost always together, sat during lunch, often skipped school together and ended up doing our homework in the Lockwood living room or vast gardens.  
He’d been the only one who’d helped me when I’d been a troubled child and the only one who understood me in way that I still couldn’t fathom. In exchange, I used to be his voice of reason when he almost murdered Courtney in fourth grade and gave him a key to our backdoor when things at home became too much. I could not even guess how often he’d sneaked into our home and we’d shared my bed. I was pretty sure in the end my parents knew it too, but they also knew we had never been sexually involved, so they never mentioned it. We were almost out of the door when I heard a shuffling sound coming from the kitchen.

“What was that?” Tyler asked slowly and I shared a curious look with him. I had thought no one was home. 

The kitchen had pale, crisp wallpapers and the counter was usually clean and gleaming. It might have been like that now, but my attention was completely taken by the sight of Jenna kissing a man, I’d never seen before. I bet I must have looked comically. Coffee-coloured eyes wide, cheeks flushed a dark pink and lips parted with surprise.

“Uh— aunt Jenna?”

“Samantha!” Jenna gasped, stepping back from the man and rushed towards her youngest niece. “Oh, you should have told me you were coming home.”

I laughed, hugging her back: “I vaguely remember having told you that over the phone.”

“I—” she sounded as if she was thinking. “It must have slipped my mind.”

“I grinned again as she stepped back: “And that never happens, of course.”

“Don’t sass me. I have the power to ground you now.” 

I grinned again and looked up curiously at the man. “So who’s your male friend?”

He was rather handsome, with pale skin and bright eyes. He looked to be in his early thirties. He was tall, slightly athletically build and had short, brown hair and blue eyes. His cheek dimpled ever so slightly as he smiled at me, even though it looked somewhat practised and he stepped forward, holding out his hand. I thought for a second I recognised the ring, but I couldn’t be sure.

“That’s—” Aunt Jenna started, her cheeks reddening and she chuckled sheepishly. 

“I’m Alaric Saltzman, you must be Samantha?”

I nodded and shook his hand. “A pleasure,” before smirking at Jenna. “Well, do tell; are you planning on making an appearance on Founders Day?”

“Okay,” Jenna stated, shoeing me and Tyler out of the kitchen. “Time for you two to leave. Bye guys.”

The kitchen door slammed closed behind us and we broke out in bubbles of laughter. Tyler held himself on the railings of the staircase and laughed so hard, tears started in his eyes and I ran my fingers through my hair until it started to frizz. From the kitchen, we heard Jenna complain to her male friend, Alaric Saltzman, and I laughed even harder.

“Did you see her face.” Tyler ground out between gulps of laughter and I grinned.

“She’s always so easy to push.” 

“Come on. Let’s get going before she makes true on her threat and grounds you.” He grinned and I zipped up my jacket felt my pockets for my keys and followed him out of the house again. Tyler jammed the keys in the ignition and I sighed lightly, slightly nervous again when he steered the car onto the road. The car radio buzzed to life and a Britney Spears song started. With twilight falling, the streets of the town were busy with people joining rush hour and the closer we came to the centre of the village the busier it became. 

“Has Founders Day always been this busy?” I asked absentmindedly, watching the neatly dressed people in passing. 

“Are you kidding? This is like Disney land for them.” Tyler replied and cursed foully when a dark jeep turned to park into his spot. “Fuckers.”

I rolled my eyes and smiled when he could park the car easily, although in a tight spot, in front of the grill moments later. My smile was wiped off my face quickly when I noticed Tyler’s dad, face tight with irritation, stalk up to them. 

“Uh Ty—”

“Where were you?” Mayor Lockwood interrupted, dressed in his best tux, his face a snarl and he gripped his son’s shoulder. 

Tyler’s face paled and I felt the anger only reserved for Richard Lockwood claw at my insides. Tyler stumbled through an apology and Richard’s cold brown eyes focused on me.

“Samantha Gilbert—” He’d never liked me much. Well, the feeling was completely mutual. I glared at him as he gave me one of his standard ‘you’re trash looks’ and scowled. “I had no idea you were back in town.” 

“Arrived just this morning. Tyler was such a gentleman to pick me up from home.”

“Did he now?”

“Yes,” I agreed with a sweetly, syrupy smile. “You must know how much I hate being in a car. With my parents passing and all—”

His frown eased out only just slightly and I cocked my head to the side. “Right,” he agreed and tugged his son towards the festivities. I gave said son an answering grimace and slowly prowled after him. Major Lockwood shook me off quite effectively near the Mystic Falls High school and I nervously tugged at a lock of hair before strolling across the field and wandered around the main street aimlessly. 

Sometimes, I mourned the loss of my long curly hair, especially since I used to curl long locks around my fingers when I was nervous or irritated. Curling my hair around my fingers was harder when it was this short. I tucked my waif-like hair behind my ears, turned my fingers to the silver rings on my earlobes and quickened my pace. The monotone buzz of several-hundred voices hummed around me and suddenly, somehow, something in the air changed. 

I watched horrified as a man I’d never seen before suddenly collapsed, gripping his head between his hands and was yanked to his feet, injected with something and tugged off by two police officers. 

“What the hell are you doing?” I asked and Liz Forbes took a step towards me, eyes widening.

“Samantha—”

“Don’t Samantha me!” I interrupted almost shrilly. “Why are you— the cops— dragging that man off? Injecting him with— whatever that was, I—”

“There are dangerous criminals around. You really should return to the Grill. Perhaps you could find your sister—”

I knew when I was lied to. With two siblings and Tyler for a best friend you just knew and I felt my cheeks heat up. I had never known Liz Forbes, who was Caroline’s mother, to lie to me and I stepped back when another person was dragged by. I felt bile crawl up my throat and I reached into my pockets. Surely, I could call armed police or the FBI — this was something I could call the FBI for, wasn’t it — but Liz stepped forward, yanking my phone out of my hand and grabbed my arm.

“Come on!” She ordered and although I resisted, I was still a good seven inches shorter than she was and not a trained police officer either. 

“You can’t do this! This— He didn’t—” I said hysterically, for the first time the mother of my sister’s friend truly scared me. And I had done some shit that should have made me fear Sheriff Forbes before. “I didn’t do anything! Are you going to jam a syringe into my neck as well? This— this is police brutality, you seriously—”

“Samantha Gilbert, you will cease your hampering or you’ll spend a night in a jail cell for obstructing police work.” 

I gaped at her and she managed to shove me inside the grill and pointed me to a booth. The dark bar had never been this deserted before, yet the music was much too loud. I had never felt sicker then that moment. I must have started to hyperventilate just as rookie agent (Jason Burke who had been a senior when I’d started high school) nervously came up to us. “Where do you want me to—”

“Gilbert House.” She muttered and I probably wouldn’t have made it out if I hadn’t been sitting so close and I felt my eyes widen even more when a girl was dragged by. My eyebrows scrunched up. They’d muzzled her and I wondered if Mystic Falls had finally truly lost its mind.

“Burke!” Sheriff Forbes suddenly barked and the man eyed his superior worriedly. “Make sure she doesn’t leave.”

She left in a flurry of huffs and irritated mutterings and I stared up at Jason’s face. Age had been kind on him and the spotty seventeen-year-old I’d known was replaced by a broad-shouldered man. He still had the warm baby-blues and it took everything I had to not cave in and start crying. 

“What do you lot want from me?” 

His tight expression eased slightly and he reached out as if to touch my shoulder but I flinched so violently he thought better of it. “We’re not going to hurt you. Listen, I don’t think I’m even supposed to tell you this, but the council agreed to a zero-tolerance policy. I understand it must seem strange, but we’re rounding up people, some terrorists who are trying to hurt you all.”

“You’re not!” Jeremy’s voice hissed and I was out of the booth and at his side a second later. 

“Oh my God, Jer!” 

Jeremy openly stared. “You cut your hair.”

Besides everything, I still sniggered: “Geez, good eye.”

He made some sort of strangled noise and suddenly lunged at me. I gasped not entirely surprised my brother would hug me but still had not completely been expecting him doing so in front of everyone. What had happened to the fourteen-year-old who thought to hug older siblings was embarrassing? My eyes prickled and I hugged him back, feeling truly horrible for the first time since I’d got home.

“I’ve missed you, Jer!”

He muttered something I couldn’t make out and I hugged him tighter. He was now taller than I was and perhaps even had to shave? I couldn’t be sure. He did smell like a man’s cologne and slowly he stepped back. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, sounding nasal.

“Yes,” I ground out feeling actual tears running down my cheeks before I felt myself blanch. Shots were being fired outside and Jason Burke crossed the room towards the door. “What the hell is going on here?”

“They took Anna!” Jeremy whispered and I realised his stricken look might not solely be caused by my sudden appearance. 

“Who’s—”

“My girlfriend. I can’t lose her too, Sam!”

My chest ached and carefully, I spied Burke open the door slightly to aim at someone. “Do you know the cellar?”

“What?”

“He’s not letting us go, but through the cellar— there is a window there.” I whispered and I pushed him towards the bar. The grill had never been empty at this hour before and it was slightly odd. Jeremy, who was pale and sweaty, nodded. “Okay, we can get out of here through there.”

“Where do you think—” Jason Burke demanded and I peered at him fearfully. 

“We’re hiding at the cellar. You can play hero-cop without us getting caught in the crossfire.”

He blinked stupidly and now I was actually glad Liz Forbes had let a rookie deal with us. Sheriff Forbes would never let me pull the wool over her eyes. Not after I and Tyler had nicked her service car on my fourteenth birthday and drove it around town enjoying the loud shrill sirens. Liz had reasons to distrust my word, but Jason did not and he nodded in understanding. 

“You always could lie so well.”

“Comes with the job.” I returned jokingly as I followed him down the rickety stairs and dodged a stack of beer crates. The lightbulbs above our heads were buzzing softly and we nervously turned into the small rectangular room where they kept the extra glasses and empty crates. The small window, with the white peeling paint and the cracked glass, was standing slightly ajar. It was a tight fit, but we managed to climb out of the window without too much trouble and soon found ourselves on the parking lot.


	2. Saving a Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Enjoy the next chapter. As a side note, this is my first story where I use the first person, therefore, I catch myself making the mistake of using the she-form quite often. If you happen to see one, please note me! I can always use help. 
> 
> On a different note: Feel free to comment on the story as well of course. I enjoy your thoughts and I could always do with some constructive critique

With the wind ruffling my hair, I peered back at the Grill and rolled my shoulders awkwardly. How often hadn’t I hunkered down an iced coffee in the hot, sticky summer days or spent an afternoon playing billiard with Tyler (even though I had absolutely no talent for it)? It feels odd that my brother and I now had to squeeze ourselves through the same basement window Tyler and I had squeezed ourselves through it when we’d been running from three older bullies when we were thirteen and fifteen. Fingering the zipper of my jacket I pursed my lips.

“Let get moving.”

“Where do we go now?” Jeremy asked as they quickly moved across the parking lot. “I— We’re out of there now, but I have no idea where they took her.”

“I heard Liz Forbes say they had to take— well someone to the Gilbert House. But— our house makes absolutely no sense.”

Jeremy bit his lip, thinking hard.

I waited for him to say anything but after a few minutes I sighed: “Why are they doing this anyway?”

Jeremy turned white: “I— I can’t tell you now, but— could you please trust me?”

I probably should have said no. I probably should have told him: ‘Hell no!’, but he was my brother. I ran my fingers across my right temple and sighed: “All right. If you want to find her— this girl— Anna? Then we’ll have to figure out what Gilbert house they meant.”

Jeremy scrunched up his face, hands trembling and face as pale as a sheet. “Perhaps dad’s practice—”

“I— I suppose that would make some sense.” I agreed and pulled him behind a car when a police car speeds by. The glare of the blue lights made Jeremy’s face look starkly white. I looked around, wondering how we could get close to dad’s old practice building if we, the normal public, were not allowed close. Any car would be stopped and I although might not have liked getting into a car myself, it was the only thing that was going to get us there if we're going to try— we would have to. Jeremy was fifteen he wasn’t allowed to drive (not that that had ever stopped me when I was younger, but I was the older sister; I should set the example). Jason Burke’s police car was parked to the right of the Grill and somewhat he must not have noticed them doing a runner. I knew how to steal a car.

It was surprisingly easy. You jammed a tire between the window and the door and pop the lock. Alarms could be difficult, but I knew the brand Liz Forbes used. I knew how to disarm those and I grabbed Jeremy’s wrist. It was a long time ago the last time I allowed that part of me to be in charge. I swallowed.

It was a long time since I last had been the wild child that got into trouble at every turn she could. 

“Come on!”

“What are we—” He started and I dragged him up to the cop car. 

“Remember when I got into trouble for nicking Liz Forbes car?” I asked and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“You mean when dad got so angry he smashed the toaster against the wall?”

“Yes,” I admitted, peering around for anything flat and smirked smugly when I noticed the paint spatula near the front door of the Grill. Popping the lock was surprisingly easy and disarming the alarm a little bit less, but at least I managed it without it screaming its guts out. 

I got in behind the wheel and Jeremy stared at me with wide eyes before almost reluctantly settling next to me. 

“What?”

“I thought you were— apprehensive behind the wheel of a car.”

I shrugged: “Old habits die hard I suppose. And besides, like hell that I would let you drive.”

“Gee, thanks for the trust.”

I rolled my eyes, pushed my hands flat against the plastic cover on the steering column, jangling it until it came loose and felt around to find the wiring harness connector. Jeremy was staring at me as I proceeded to connect several contact wires. The car grumbled several times before the motor started and I steered the car harshly out of the parking lot. It took me a few minutes before I managed to get my nerves under control and another before I felt the adrenalin pumping again. 

Jeremy smiled waterily: “Between the two of us, you always were the wildest.”

“I only didn’t do drugs.”

He sneered: “Did Elena tell you?”

“Yep.” I agreed. “She seems to think I could help you with that. Not sure what she was thinking though! I mean if you were joyriding in police cars—”

“You wouldn’t have been able to judge me if I did that.”

I grinned: “My point. Besides, drugs are bad, baby-brother.”

His retort died in his throat when I turned off the main road and we noticed the roadblock. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. “Damn, they brought out a lot of cars.”

“Do you think—”

“We can pass. It’s dark enough.” I whispered and changed the gears. Jeremy had never looked so young as he did then and he slumped down in his seat. If I’d expected an exciting ride, I was sorely disappointed. Although three police cars blocked the old sandy road leading to our father’s office, bright police lights tinting everything blue, the police officers must have gone out patrolling and I parked the car to the far right between a tall copse of trees. Jeremy peered around with a white face. 

“What if she’s not here?”

“She is!” I said, not sure what made me feel so sure about this and I switched off the engine. His office building was pale even in the darkness of the night. “Let’s go and find— Is that Uncle John?” 

Jeremy frowned, following my line of sight. A man with dark, short-cropped hair moved along the street, his face hidden in shadow, but I had known Uncle John for years. So had Jeremy: “Yes, he’s back in town.”

“Yuck,” I muttered, “why didn’t you warn me about that!”

“I forgot how much you dislike him.” 

“He acts like my dad when he thinks I need some scolding,” I muttered and crossed my arms over my chest. Jeremy rolled his eyes and inched up on his tiptoes. 

“I don’t think the front door is being guarded.”

I snorted: “Thank God the police force around here still sucks.”

Jeremy smiled at that and we moved forward, we doubled back into the woods when someone’s footsteps drew closer and hid into the dark shadows provided by the large fir trees. We pressed ourselves against the rough bark of a tree and I narrowed my eyes, squinting through the dark. The second person was moving the other way and was a few inches smaller then Uncle John was. Jeremy seemed to recognise her, but I had not managed to see her face and after Jeremy had curled his fingers around my wrist, we hurried along. The underbrush snagged at my denim-clad legs and I grumbled irritatedly under my breath.

“Why dad’s place?” I asked softly, yanking my jacket lose from a creeper and I pulled him along to the back of the building. It was probably a far better plan to take the utility door than stomp through the front. 

“Dad was part of this secret order,” Jeremy answered and I gave him an unimpressed look. “He was. I swear. There is this council that rounds up supernatural beings.”

I swallowed: “Supernatural? Like— Werewolves, fairies and vampires?”

“You’ve got the latter right.”

“They think they’re killing vampires!?” I hissed and clasped my hands over my mouth in response. Jeremy froze and we waited with bated breath for someone to come looking for us. When no one did, I lowered my voice as much as I could. “What do you mean they’re killing vampires? Do you mean Jonathan Gilbert’s odd journals?”

“Yes,” he agreed and I shook my head in denial. He was moving again and I shook the fast-beating terror that tried gripping me. Blowing something up, was the last thing we needed and I followed after him. 

The way we moved across the damp leaves, fingers trailing down the rough bark of the trees reminded me strangely of the games of hide-and-seek we used to play in our courtyard when I was six and he was five years of age. 

I breathed out in relief when we managed to reach the utility door and for a moment I was hit with nostalgia. In front of our dad’s practice, I felt my mouth dry and I inhaled sharply. Jeremy had already slipped inside and I followed quickly, afraid of being caught. It was odd. There was a road block but hardly any, if any, police. It made it easier, but God, police in Mystic Falls really was the less organised force of them all.

“Jer,” I hissed, “Wait up!”

I crossed the hall quickly and stilled. Something was coming up from the chairs, some kind of energy, an aura and I willed my nerves to stay under control. When I got upset, scared, really worried, strange things always tended to happen. I wasn’t entirely sure why or how and I wasn’t too willing to delve into them either, so inhaling deeply, I dug my nails into my palms. “Downstairs.”

“What?”

“I think— I think they’re downstairs.”

Jeremy didn’t bother waiting for an explanation (because how could I even know that, but I had known things without explanation far before the weird feelings started to accompany them, like premonitions), threw open the door and thundered down the stairs. He was a lot faster than me and I only saw him disappear through the cellar door when I was still at the top of the stairs.

“No!” Jeremy howled and what followed was a loud wallop and I quickened my steps almost tripping over my own feet and felt my eyes widen when I fell through the door. Uncle John lay face-first on the floor, while Jeremy was cradling a petite Asian girl (who probably was just as tall as I am) to his chest. However, it was not necessarily that sight that made my eyes widen. I was standing in what once was Doctor Gilbert’s cellar where he’d normally kept a large variety of moving boxes, but was now filled with almost comatose people, sprawled out onto the wooden floor, fire licking at the walls. Among them was Mayor Lockwood, looking up at me with wide horrified eyes.

I watched stupefied as Jeremy pulled his girl-friend in his arms and turned to me: “We have to get out of here.”

“You’re kidding right?” I whispered back, glancing at Richard Lockwood again. “We can’t leave all of them here.”

“Marge—”

“Get your friend to the car,” I ordered him and Jeremy looked as if he wanted to argue.

“Jeremy, I trusted you, even though I know there is something seriously wrong here. Now you need to trust me. I— I’ll explain, even if I think you’ll be horrified.”

“She’s a witch, Jer,” the Asian girl suddenly cut in, eyelids heavy and seeming rather content in the arms of my brother. I peered at her with a frown. I’d never labelled the things I could do as witchcraft but now that I thought about it, it seemed to match rather well.

“Don’t be silly— Marge?”

“I never really had a name for it,” I answered lamely, truly regretting now my hesitation to delve deeper into all that I could do. “I guess ‘witch’ works.”

The girl’s eyes widened and her mouth formed an O. “You never understood.”

“Take her out, Jer!” I ordered grossly.

“I get the answers?” 

“As will I,” I retorted bestowing them both with a stern look and Jeremy turned to the staircase, the steps creaking loudly under his feet as he thundered upstairs. With me standing in the middle of the room the fires remained dormant as if something was controlling them and I seriously hoped that I was doing so. I waited until I heard the door upstairs slam and returned my gaze to the other people again. There were so many of them and even though I agreed with Liz Forbes that Richard Lockwood deserved some horrible fate I felt rather conflicted if it should be the fate burned to death. 

My eyes closed and I concentrated. There was a thrumming sort of warmth spreading within my body and my pulse started to race. Listening to the crackle of the fires I willed, hoped them to stop. My fingertips grew hot and twitched. I had no idea if what I was doing was even working until something started to hiss, distinctively similar to a campfire being dowsed with water. When I opened my eyes again, the fires were gone and it was much easier to breathe.

However, I did feel slightly faint and curled my fingers in the sleeves of my jacket. I’d wondered before if that was how I’d miraculously survived from the car crash that killed both my parents but I couldn’t linger on it long because my uncle was stirring, one hand going to the back of his head, where a welt was rather swiftly swelling. I wasn’t sure what I should do. The fires had died and Uncle John was regaining consciousness. It seemed far more logical to get out while I still could. He might be able to restart the fire, but he would also be quite out of it. The other people seemed well enough and perhaps I would not get a price for bravery for it, but I turned on my heel and took the steps two at a time. I was almost upstairs when a boy almost ran me over.

“What? Who are you?” He gasped and I frowned.

“Uh—” I couldn’t get away with pretending to be a cop. I was obviously too young for that. 

“No matter,” he whispered and moved past me in one step at the same time Uncle John wrenched the door from the cellar open and stared up at me and the guy for only a second before he pushed him aside. His eyes were gleaming manically and I did the only suitable thing a sixteen-year-old trouble maker could. I turned around, about to make a beeline for the door but then something was jammed into the side of my neck. I gasped in shock whirled around with wide eyes and waited to drop dead or anything. The syringe Uncle John was holding was now empty and I’d call his expression calculation if he hadn’t just—

“What?”

John’s furious face remained absolute clear, no dark spots or fatigue clouding my sight and I frowned. Anger was the next logical solution even if his expression eased in some resemblance of the face I’d grown up with: “What was that for!?” I demanded angrily and the guy looked momentarily at a loss of what to do before slamming towards the room full of suspected-weirdo’s and Tyler’s father. 

“Thank God,” Uncle John whispered and his hand shot out, grabbed me and yanked me close. His arm pressed against my neck, pressing painfully against my jugular and I struggled futilely. I only saw Elena’s surprised and scared face for a moment before darkness surrounded me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all of the characters, my favourite ones were Anna and Uncle John. I think I liked the asshole flair Uncle John always carried and Anna, Anna really was a cool character. She had so many reasons to hate and yet, she turned out to be an actual good person. 
> 
> As for Elena, I often found her difficult to relate to. Not because she was unlikable per se, but because of the way she sometimes would flippantly pretend whatever happened with the Salvatore brothers was redeemable. Of how judgy she was, but yet, had so many faults. 
> 
> Anyway, I didn't mean to start to ramble. I certainly didn't hate her, but I can only imagine how Jeremy would have felt and therefore how Margaret would feel when she realizes all that's going on. Either, let me know what you think!


	3. John Gilbert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all, thank you all for commenting, following and favouriting this story. To those of you who're new, welcome! I hope you'll enjoy the first instalment of 'The Worst Witch' and of course, feel free to leave your thoughts in the form of a comment. I do love to read them!
> 
> Second, I feel it important to tell you that Jeremy's and Anna's relationship was, although short, probably one of my most favourite relationships during the whole show. Forgive me, for not having the heart to kill Anna off (she probably was my favourite character since the second she bumped into Jeremy in the library in season 1 and still holds that spot even after the writers wrote her off). I do have a plan for her, if only in the background. In the beginning, Samantha is not going to be a fan of vampires. I think that's the more logical approach, however, as much as she may feel she should shake her brother and wallop her sister for it, she keeps these opinions mostly to herself.  
> She'll take some time to warm up (if she'll ever) warm up to them, and if/when she does, it won't be to Stefan and Damon. I will not let her have any sort of romance with any of them. It has been done and I am still not sure what I want for her in later seasons. The first 'book' will cover season 2 and 3 of vampire diaries. Herein, Samantha will get to practice her magic and grow closer to the darker arts, but it will be subtle. I'm not planning to create a super-witch in the span of the snap of someone's fingers (if I ever plan for such to occur) and as I've mentioned before she will be a bad witch; in more ways than one. She won't have a great start at it and dark magic will come easier to her than light.
> 
> I feel like I've blabbed far too much to all of you already and I'm sorry! If you see a mistake in grammar or spelling, please let me know. My mistakes have more to do with me being a horrible dyslectic than English not being my first language. Anyway, Enjoy!

Chapter Three, John Gilbert

Pushing my hair up in a large messy bun, easing the irritating heat away from the back of my neck, I sighed and leant against the bark of a tree. For a moment I wondered why exactly I had wanted to come here so badly. The music was much too loud, the bass beating in time with my heart and over the roar of music, the air was alive with chatter. There were far too many people packed together, never moving far away from the campfire they made in the little clearing Tyler and what's-his-face had found. I grimaced, swirling my red cup of lukewarm beer in my hand and watched Caroline Forbes getting dragged by, by her boyfriend, looking unamused. Perhaps she looked as I felt and I grimaced again. I couldn't believe this is what I had bribed mum and dad for. Some get together with horrible beer was not my idea of fun. Especially not, if Tyler had not even done everyone the good grace of wrecking his father's strong liquid cabinet.

I supposed it might be odd that a rambunctious person like me didn't like rambunctious environments like a party, but as I watched people getting stupid drunk and pills being shared like a box of tic-tac's, I couldn't find it in me to enjoy it. Perhaps Tyler had spoiled me too much, locking ourselves up in his father's office when I'd turned sixteen last April and shared a bottle of the finest bourbon. Speaking of Tyler, he must have shaken his stupid friend, because he was moving my way and I gave him my best 'I'm-not-amused-face'. He settled next to me offering me a box of cigarettes and I eyed him with a frown.

"Really? First, you socially blackmail me to come here and now you try to get me to give one of your cancer sticks a try? I don't think so."

"Oh, in a bad mood much?" He asked and pushed his cigarettes away. He'd turned seventeen tonight and instead of doing something fun he'd sneaked away from the boring party his parents had arranged, and— now they were here.

"No," I settled on, "but I'm bored. Where's the fun? If I'd known this was what I would be doing instead of family night, I would have stayed home!"

"You are only entertained when something is broken or the police is after us, aren't you?" He asked amused and stared around for a moment, before producing a silvery flask.

I smiled genuinely at that: "Bourbon?"

He smiled like a shark: "Dad will be upset when he finds half of his priceless liquid missing."

"You shouldn't aggravate him like that," I retorted half-heartedly and accepted the flask and pressed the cup of beer in his hands. It burned just as nicely as I remembered and I sighed contently.

"Your sister is coming this way," Tyler whispered slowly and I chocked on my drink before following his line of sight.

Elena Gilbert was confidently weaving through the dancing students, moving towards my secluded spot under the trees. She almost managed to smile at me too, dressed in tight-fitting denim pants and a pink shirt, her waist-length brown hair ruffling in the slight wind. She was holding her phone in such a white-knuckled grip, I felt almost immediately suspicious.

"Hi," she greeted awkwardly and I pushed the flask back in Tyler's hand as subtly as I could, facing my older sister with a tight smile.

"Hello,"

"I—uh, I called mum and dad. They'll come and get us."

"Wait, what?" I stumbled, my eyes widening. "Why? It's only eleven o'clock, we were allowed to stay till midnight! Besides, Matt was going to drive us back!"

"Yes," she admitted, crossing her arms over her chest in her we're-going-to-do-as-I-say stance and I ground my teeth together, trying to keep my temper under control. "But I want to go. Now!"

"And what about what I want?" I asked slowly, punctuating every word irritably. "Did you consider that?"

"Well," Elena shrugged and rubbed her fingers over her upper arms, "it doesn't matter, does it, you're not allowed to stay here without me. And besides, it's not like you were enjoying yourself anyway."

"No, but when do I get the chance to do anything anymore?"

"You were grounded for a reason." Elena bit out and I felt my face flush with anger.

"And you are an uptight little—"

Elena sneered at me and stalked away. "Just make sure you come to the meeting spot." And with that, she was gone. I seethed while Tyler patted my shoulder awkwardly and for good measure, I turned my glare on him too. He, however, was too used to my antics and just shrugged: "You were not enjoying yourself."

"I'm just— I don't know." I agreed finally and stretched my arms in front of me, enjoying the way it made my fingers tingle. "Mom and dad gave me crap about— well, practically everything."

"We did practically blow up the science classroom."

I grinned at that: "You have to admit, that was one of our better pranks. I loved the goat touch."

He barked out a laugh: "They're still looking for goat number three."

"Indeed they are," I agreed. They'd loosened a silly, simple, but quite effective, home-made stink bomb in the chemistry classroom; sending almost every student running out into the corridors. Tyler had followed with setting free three goats, numbered one, two and four. The students had been howling in surprise and the teachers had been chasing the animals and Tyler— Tyler had to repeat a grade but refused to stay clear of Senior prank night. I had just come along the ride. Besides, the goat-part was awesome. "I wonder if they figured it out in the end."

Tyler's grinning face started to fade.

I felt the beginnings of panic—

And suddenly—

I woke up with a start, my heart beating fast and my head pounded awfully. I groaned, sitting up slowly and pushed off my comforter with a gruff huff. I hadn't dreamt about the day my parents had died in a long time and I rubbed my fingers in slow circles over my temples. At least, I hadn't dreamt about Tyler's party. If I dreamt about that day, I dreamt about my mum screaming, my dad horrified face when he lost control over the car and Elena's knee colliding painfully with mine when she went to grab for my hand. I'd dream about the way my stomach dropped when the car went sailing through the air and crashed through the safety barrier. I'd remember my scream riveting through the car before the cold water developed me and the pain lancing across my ribs and settled into my lungs as air escaped my mouth in air bubbles, rising into the dark recesses of the lake.

I groaned…

My room was dark and tiredly I tried to smooth down my hair, which flew in all directions. I'd been in the middle of untying several tangles with my fingers when I realised I couldn't remember how I came to be home. My heart wrenched painfully when I understood I wasn't home at all and with quickening breath, I felt around until my fingers slid past a light switch. There was a low ceiling above me and I threw my legs over the edge of the bed. I was still fully dressed ('Thank God'), although my jacket was gone and I stumbled to my feet.

The room was simple with light curtains and a beige-gold accent could be found on the walls. The room was small with one bed and a door leading to what I assumed was a separate bathroom and another out of the bedroom and into the rest of what I considered was a hotel room (obviously). I'd also remembered Uncle John and my fingers splayed out over the side of my neck, finding it slightly irritated but otherwise fine.

"I'm going to strangle that idiot," I mumbled angrily and stomped out of the room and froze in the living area. Uncle John was seated on the beige couch, situated against the wall, inset with large windows. He had one foot propped up on the coffee table, filled with papers and books and somehow I was momentarily distracted. Outside it was still dark and so now and then the moon would briefly peek out behind the clouds, illuminating the windowsill. He was on the phone and from what he was saying, I concluded he was handling the still ongoing fiasco that was the fire at Grayson Gilbert's former office and my face flushed in anger. With a huff, I stomped over to him.

"How could you do that?" I demanded and he looked up with tired eyes ending the call abruptly. "What were you hoping to achieve— What if your stupid concoction killed me?"

"I had to be sure," he whispered, brushing a hand over through his short hair, standing it up on end. "You managed to get there with Jeremy in tow— I had to be sure."

I deflated a little at that. His face and voice were devoid of the anger I had come to expect and my arms fell uselessly at my sides. "What do you mean?"

"Jeremy and his girlfriend." He whispered with distaste and I exhaled loudly.

"What do you mean?" I asked again, cocking my head to the side. "Why do you insist on speaking in riddles?"

He looked up at me again and got slowly to his feet, moving as if he was afraid he would scare me away like I was some kind of skittish animal. His hands came up to my shoulders and I couldn't help but freeze. Either he didn't notice or else he didn't let on he noticed and checked my face, my head and then the scratches I hadn't noticed on my arms. "Still fine."

I sighed: "Is this about the supernatural thing? The vampires? I can't believe you of all people—"

"It's real." He stated and dropped his hands away from me. It was odd, normally he would have been lecturing me from the minute I stepped inside the living area. Clouds shifted in the sky and the light of the moon filtered in through the windows again. One was standing the tiniest bit ajar and I seemed to smell the charged, bitter aroma of lightning-to-come. Uncle John was pushing me to the table and I settled tiredly into one of the chairs, worrying my lower lip with my blunt front teeth. "There are vampires in this town. Newcomers that feed on the innocents."

"I—" my voice came out small. If I could influence things around me, make things move, hear voices— let things explode or even extinguish, how difficult would the existence of the supernatural be? Biting my lip hard enough to draw blood a curled my legs up on the chair until I sat cross-legged on the wooden seat. "Why would you tell me now anyway?"

"Because I want you to stay out of this." He remarked slowly, settling on the edge of the table. "Because your sister and brother are already in too deep—"

I frowned before my lips parted in understanding: "The Salvatore boy?" He nodded and started a tale I found hard to believe. Told me about how the journals my grandfather's father had kept were not ill-advised ghost stories, and how vampires had infiltrated their town before. How many innocents had been killed and how it had all started again last September. I felt rather sick and as he started to explain about the counterattack during Founders Day, I peered at the coffee table, concentrating on the familiar brown leather covered book until it came soaring to me. His eyes widened and I almost managed to smile at his reaction. Almost. "Your syringe doesn't work on me remember?"

"I'd always known you could do things. I just didn't know you could control it." He whispered and I felt my eyebrows furrow together.

"You knew?"

"Yes," he agreed before slumping down on the wooden chair opposite of me. "You blew things up from the moment you started to walk. It was hard to miss."

I frowned: "But— how am I still alive if you're a lot all are after—"

"I hoped we would never be having this conversation. Have you read those journals?"

I averted my eyes from his and stared at one of my Great-grandfather's journals. I wasn't sure which one it was but I did read many of them. "I guess."

"Johnathan Gilbert was seeing a witch."

"So being a witch is okay, but being a vampire is a crime?" I summarised.

"Do you know how many they've killed. Those Salvatore boys? I've known you since you were born. You were not exactly harmless but you are not a monster either." He tried explaining and dropped his head into his hands before sighing and I pulled both of my legs up the chair.

"If you all knew what I was, regardless of not thinking I'm a monster, why would my parents adopt me?"

"What?"

"Please, that is not a secret well kept. I've known for— years."

He intertwined his fingers on his lap, his back stiff, before finally sighing: "How did you find out?"

"Chemistry, I was thirteen." I retorted and traced my finger pads over the rough leather. He was still looking up at my face with curiosity. "We determined our blood-groups in third grade. I knew my parents' blood-groups. I'd seen their donor codicil before, A and O and well, mine simply didn't add up. A and O can't suddenly go and make a child with blood group B."

He gave out a dry, humourless laugh at that: "Of course, you'd figure it out after something as stupid like that."

"It's not stupid."

"I don't know much about witches. Just that they're there." Uncle John stated, a half-smile curving his lips. "And that your great-grandfather was in love with one. When trained, witches are supposed to be able to do wonderful things."

"I'm not— well, I can do things, but more often it takes me by surprise," I answered finally, unsure why I felt so confident to talk with uncle John, out of all people. "I don't know many people, if any really, who know how to control what I can do."

"And I'd recommend staying away from it as much as you could." Uncle John whispered, I glared at him for that comment and he pressed his steepled fingers to his lips. "Not from magic itself, just, the people here who can teach you— I'm not doing a great job at getting you to stay away from it, am I?"

I sniggered: "When did you ever stop me from doing what I wanted?"

"Samantha, this is not the same. This is not stealing a cop car or nicking the school banner and hanging it in the bleachers with feathers and coloured-slivers."

"Hey, if there is a way to learn!" I stated, wrapping my arms around my knees. He gave me a look before he brought his hand over his eyes and sighed loudly.

"You'd need a grimoire." He finally decided on.

"A Grimoire? Seriously?"

"Yes," he agreed. "We have one."

"You do?" I asked softly and he dropped his hands. With lips pressed tightly together, I searched his eyes for deceit. I didn't find any. "Why, are there more—"

"No, Emily Bennet left it with us." He explained and I had the feeling she hadn't so much as left it but rather died while Johnathan Gilbert held on to it. "I could give it to you—"

He was interrupted by a sharp knock and he slowly heaved himself to his feet. I watched him go, disappearing through the hallway and mulled over his words. I'd heard about the deaths, the disappearances and mutilations. Was Uncle John truly so wrong for wanting the animals that did such things out of the town? Even if I did not agree with his methods and—

Uncle John yelled and I jumped up dropping the book to the floor and scurried over to the front door. Uncle John was laying on the linoleum floor, bleeding and Elena, my sister, her hair curly and eyes vengeful, was standing over him. I think I might have shrieked. My voice might have gone high enough to shatter glass and Elena looked up in surprise.

"What? Elena!? What did you— Oh my God!"

I'm not sure what she expected but I seemed to be the last thing on earth she could have bumped into and her eyes went wide. She looked so horrified, so absolutely freaked out and then she was gone. The door slammed harshly closed and I stared at it through tear-filled eyes. My insides did a flip before I dropped to my knees and scrambled to John's trembling body. Blood, he was bleeding all over my clothes and over the floor and, in a fit of genius I yanked my shirt over my head, leaving me in my tank top before I pressed it as tightly as I could against the wound on his abdomen.

"Oh God," I whispered because his blood was quickly soaking my shirt and I used my left hand to wipe the blood away, even as tears had started to shimmer in my eyes, and felt around for a phone. I blinked the tears back fiercely and chocked on a sob when my fingers curled around a mobile phone. "U-uncle John, you have to stay awake. W-what's your password?"

My fingers slipped on the phone and I dropped it next to his head. He was gasping like a fish out of the water and I slapped him. "What's your password. For your phone!"

"One— one, nine, seven and zero." He finally gasped out and I followed his instructions. It took me only one attempt to make the emergency call and keeping the phone on speaker, I pressed both hands to the wound.

"I— I need an ambulance!" I whimpered and Uncle John grounded out where they were.

At least he was still awake, if barely and I kept whispering to him even though l was reeling. My sister had tried to kill my uncle. I'd never been close to my sister. I'd always gotten on better with Jeremy who was a wild child just like I was. Even in my memories when I was a child, Elena and I did not get on, but I didn't think I could ever hurt her. Nor could I understand why Uncle John would not want anyone to know that she was the one to stab him. Or at least I didn't until he managed to splutter about Doppelgängers.

"I—It wasn't Elena," he whispered, "K—Katherine, it was Katherine."

"Katherine?" I mumbled and he nodded before finally fainting, his eyelids fluttering closed. "Who the hell is Katherine?"

Of course, he didn't answer. I breathed out a sigh in relief when the ambulance arrived. Uncle John was levelled up on a stretcher, taken away out of the hotel and I followed rubbing my hands together. The police were quick to intercept me, Liz Forbes taking me apart and pushed me into the back of her car. I'd decided to play dumb hoping John Gilbert could make up something himself because I— I was at a loss!

It was late in the morning when one of the deputies dropped me off in front of the house at 2104 Maple Street. I was still reeling and made a beeline inside. My bedroom was on the second floor of the house with its small bathroom. I'd gotten it because Elena wanted the bedroom closest to our parents and although Jeremy wanted it, I'd called on my veto right as second-oldest and got it mostly to humour me. I was glad I had it now as I stumbled blindly past the silvery bird wallpaper and into the bathroom. My hands were red with Uncle John's blood and my face was flushed with horror. It took me several tries before I managed to open the tap and the water immediately turned the sink a pinkish hue as I scrubbed the blood off my hands. The water was still running long after my hands were clean of blood but red from the scrubbing and I tried to keep my breathing even.

I sat on the edge of my bed the rest of the morning until finally my mobile phone rang and the hospital staff members promised me that my Uncle would be fine.

Elena came to see (interrogate, really) me at lunchtime. I was quite proud of myself for not running once I saw her and even managed to play dumb through all of it. She wanted to know what I was doing in dad's burning practice (I returned that one with a 'what were you doing there') before answering truthfully that Jeremy asked my help. She fished a little bit when she wanted to know what I knew of vampires, and I laughed at her stupid attempt. It was a good thing Elena took that as proof I knew of nothing and I managed to walk her to the front door before she went to the Hospital to visit Caroline. The blonde girl who'd used to tease me for my boyish ways and who'd been Elena's best friend since— well, forever really. She'd had never been my favourite person in the world. She'd always been Elena's friend and I tolerated her solely for that reason. I can't say I hated her, I didn't, and besides our dislike of each other was mutual. I was pretty sure she couldn't stand my old-fashioned skirts (when my mum managed to get me into one) or the messy buns I'd preferred during all of my childhood.

I waited until I heard the door of her car slam closed. Until I was sure my sister was gone (my sister who knew about the supernatural drama that was Mystic Falls) and stalked into her bedroom.

Tucking my hair behind my ears, almost shoulder length, but not quite, and curling messily around my cheeks, I breathed out loudly. Elena kept a diary. Had done so since she was ten-years-old and had always been quite thorough. I would only have to find it.

I truly hoped she was just as sloppy with her hiding places as she'd been before—

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: and what can I say moody sixteen-year-olds thinking the world is slightly unfair, seems pretty accurate to me. As for the display of magic. Sam has some control, although the knowledge of what it exactly was, she could do helped her telekinesis along a good way. As for the accident that killed Mrs and Mr Gilbert, yes, Samantha was in the car, no Stefan was not the one to get her out (although this part is not important for the plot of the story).
> 
> Also, for a much later part of the story, I needed Samantha to be adopted as well. It will be explained later on. Muchhh lattteeerrr…
> 
> Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the newest chapter. Have a good night and I hope to metaphorically see you all upcoming Thursday when I'll post the next chapter.


	4. Research

Chapter Four, Research

 

 

 

My Converse-clad feet slapped noisily against the sidewalk and the blazing sunlight blinded me slightly. It was still chilly, yet, spring was in the air and crocuses were already poking up from the grounds. I let my left arm limply hang on my canvas laptop bag and inhaled deeply. Even though the sun was out and about, it was a watery morning, with a wispy layer of morning mist swaying above the backyards I passed. Brushing a lock of dark hair out of my face, I pushed the hood of my jacket up over my head and pushed my hands deep inside my pockets. I was still slightly reeling from the whole ordeal of last night and my head felt painful. It had taken hours until I finally found the diary I was looking for, hidden beneath the windowsill and now I had it pushed away into the recesses of my book-bag. 

It had also taken hours to fall asleep, although I wasn’t a hundredth per cent sure if I had fallen asleep at all. Crossing my right arm over my chest gripping the bicep of my left, I pulled my mobile free from my pocket. It was ten o’clock and I was reasonably sure the school library would be deserted. It usually was at Saturdays when only the students who’d received detention would be around. It was the way I liked it. Especially now that I had research to do. And moreover, I hoped my sister wouldn’t look for me there. I might have liked the library reasonably enough, I did not like school as much. 

Letting my eyes rove over the silent school yard, I crossed over to the wooden double doors and pushed inside. The school always looked different without the couples making out against the lockers, the jocks throwing over someone’s backpack or the clique of girls that would give you derisive expressions. It was empty, quiet. I’d walked these corridors countless times before and breathed in slowly when I entered the library.I’d always reasonably enjoyed the library. It was my welcome reprieve and even when doing things my parents were not happy about, I could keep my marks up and perfect and that would settle their irritate feelings enough to leave me alone after a while. Also, I really loved the smell of worn parchment, of wood polish and occasionally the scent of new books. However, now, I couldn’t really enjoy it much. I had a different purpose. Uncle John’s story had scared me enough to research the subject more thoroughly. Normally, I would have asked Jeremy, but, although he would tell me, I had the feeling not even he knew everything. I knew what my sister was like. She’d be in her I’m-the-older-sister-mode and be totally unreasonable.

I settled at a table in the back, near the computers and hid myself behind several stacks of books. At least I’d always been methodically in researching a subject. 

As I flicked through my sister’s dairy I wondered if I’d even needed any other research method. Stefan was a vampire (I’d known that) and her boy friend (I’d known that too), Damon, Stefan’s older brother was one and a bit (if not a lot) of a monster. They’d metaphorically set Mystic Falls on fire and as I read on, I realised Uncle John was right. Elena had a vampire twin; Katherine. At least, that made more sense than my older sister stabbing my uncle. I was furious by the time I caught up to Founders Day. Elena had been living a double life and had been endangering everyone we knew for the past four months. 

It was not hard to see it Uncle John’s way.

Not really. Although, when Jeremy had cradled his girlfriend — Anna the Vampire — to his chest I’d been so pleased. He’d been so down for so many months and I’d seen it in his face, but— Uncle John wasn’t exactly wrong. The evil twin vampire certainly was the worst kind of them and I ground my teeth together. 

“Sam,” 

I squeaked throwing over a stack of books and starting to push the diary into the recesses of my canvas bag. Jeremy Gilbert was moving my way, girlfriend Anna behind him and felt my shoulders droop. “Jer,”

“You took Elena’s diary?” He smiled slightly at that. “She didn’t get better at hiding it I suppose.”

“Jeremy…” I answered slowly and I peered at the girl behind him, “And Vampire Anna.”

“Just Anna, really.” She answered slowly and I nodded moving up to my feet jerkily. 

“I wanted to let you know, at least.” Jeremy softly explained and I felt one eyebrow rise critically.

“What do you want me to know?”

“I’m leaving.”

“Hell no!” I whispered horrified and my eyes flitted to Anna’s form. “You can’t be seriously considering leaving with her? What about Elena? What about Jenna?”

“Don’t speak of Elena!” He hissed and I waved my hand dismissively in front of my face. “And you!”

“Yes, I know I kept the witch thing from you. But in my defence I wasn’t even aware what it was and the last time I told people of something weird happening around me, everyone shunted me!” I retorted.

“How could you not know?” Anna asked slowly, obviously only focusing on the first part of my explanation and I peered around. We were still alone, not even the librarian was around and I hugged my leather jacket around my shoulders. 

“No one ever told me being a witch was a thing.” I responded slowly. 

Anna curled a lock of dark hair around her fingers: “I’ve never met a witch who did not know what she was.”

“I’d never met a vampire before.” I retorted tightly. “Till a girl who looked like Elena stabbed my uncle.”

“What?” Jeremy hissed. “You said you didn’t see—”

“I promised to not get involved. I can think about that promise pretending I don’t know. Elena doesn’t know I know. I wish to keep it that way. I couldn’t exactly tell Elena I saw her evil twin if I wanted to keep it that way.” I sniffed. “She thinks I’m compelled— I think it’s called like that?”

“Yes,” Anna agreed, “it is.”

“Listen,” Jeremy interrupted and dropped a hand on my shoulder. “I know you’re shocked. When I learned about all of this, I was too, but I need you to understand this. You of all people— I need some time. I need this— to be away from Mystic Falls.”

“But—”

“Anna will take care of me!” He said and I knew I should say something to make him change my mind. I should but he was looking at me with those trust-filled eyes and— really had I ever been able to deny him anything when he looked at me like that? I had never been the overly responsible one. I’d occasionally try, but I just wasn’t. I wasn’t like Elena… Evidently, I wan’t and I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood, running my fingers through my hair, closing my eyes in desperation. My heart was beating fast and my fingers started to tingle. 

I tried to calm my breathing when I noticed things around me starting to vibrate with energy. I managed partly but when I opened my eyes again nothing was irreversible broken. However, papers full of notes and books lay scattered along the floor. 

“You don’t really control it well, do you?” Anna asked softly and I took a surreptitious step backwards. She shot me a smile that was a bit more sly than it was sweet but the way she had inched half in front of my brother, protectively shielding him, made my breath hitch and my resolve crumble.

“No, I probably do need some help in that department.” I agreed and Anna’s expression faltered. I knew what she was thinking. Strangely enough, I could read it on her face and I crossed my arms over my chest. “I really want to make a scene. Scream, threaten you, but I want my brother’s happiness more.”

Anna’s dark eyes widened for a moment before she made a sound in the back of her throat, almost like a growling sort of laugh. A faint flush crept up her neck as she dropped her head into her hands and Jeremy opened and closed his mouth. “Your letting us go?”

“You expected me to fight you? To lecture you?” 

Jeremy shrugged, sunlight filtering in through the windows and framed his head like a halo: “Stupid, I suppose. You’re not Elena after all.”

“I could lecture you if you’d want?”

“No—”

“I want you to call me,” I interrupted swiftly and he eyed me in a way that made him look a lot younger. “Every day. I will buy you time, making up excuses for Elena, but— I need you to call me. I need to know you’re safe.” And I turned to vampire Anna; “As for you, if you hurt my brother—”

“I won’t Samantha. I promise you.” She returned earnestly and seemed to mull over her words for a moment. “I— I could try and find a Grimoire for you? Sent it to you. You could learn from it and I could prove my intentions?”

I sighed. I understood that she felt the need to appease me, but there was really no need to bribe me. On the other hand her face looked so hopeful I could only just nod awkwardly: “Okay,”

She smiled briefly and I hugged my brother, tightly, blinking against the unexpected sting of tears. Jeremy’s arms tightened around my waist, crushing me against him and I had no idea how I was going to go through all of this without some support. I felt Jeremy’s heart beat quickly and when I let him go, I closed my eyes. I wasn’t sure why, yet, when I opened them again they were both gone and I was alone. I heard the door swing shut behind them and it gave me a strange sense of foreboding. A loneliness I hadn’t even felt when I’d practically fled to England curled in my stomach and I rubbed my hands together. Back when my parents had just died and I inhaled sharply. I’d had bad dreams for months. Dreams filled with muddy water closing around my body and taking away my breath, crushing down on my chest and limbs. However, it was almost a year ago and although I truly didn’t like sitting in a car, I’d grown stronger. 

I’d have to grow stronger again. 

But first, I had to return Elena’s diary before she’d miss it. Collecting my possessions I dropped them in my bag and hurried out of the library, still feeling cold and strange. My swift footsteps reverberated through the empty hallways and I inhaled in deeply, gratefully, when I threw open the doors and stepped out on the school yard and I made my way to the edge of the parking lot. The sun had warmed the asphalt and for several seconds I just leant against the low balustrade, watching out over the grass field were the cheerleaders practiced their routines. I really hadn’t thought I would miss it. 

It was gone when an unfamiliar blue Chevy pulled up beside me. The window rolled down and icy blue eyes twinkled at her: “You’re Elena’s sister, right? Samantha?”

I stared at him with narrowed eyes, survival instincts screaming at me to get the hell of there yet, he looked familiar and I cocked my head to the side. “I— Yeah? Who are you?”

He grinned and I had to admit he was handsome, with an angular nose a strong jaw and full lips and finally I remembered why he looked familiar. I’d seen him in my father’s cellar but I didn’t think it would be wise to admit that to him. “My name is Demon,” he greeted lightly, “I’m a— ah friend of your sister’s.”

“Do you want a medal?” I asked, wincing slightly when I realised sarcastic might not be appreciated by a vampire but the man just laughed.

“My, feisty, I think I like it.” He grinned again, winking at me and I concluded that this was the Damon Salvatore who so often irritated my sister and had murdered quite a few people including Mister Tanner. I wasn’t sure if I should feel horribly furious about the latter and I readjusted the straps of my canvas bag on my shoulder. “Do you need a lift? You don’t have school right? And after the whole ordeal that happened yesterday… I would feel really shitty if I just left you here.”

I realised belatedly he must have been briefed by my sister. I realised even later that this was him inviting me into his car to interrogate me. If I could persuade him, I would be safe. Yet, I would have to act normal…

“I’m not sure—” I started slowly, hesitantly, yanking at a loose thread of my shirt, “You may say you’re my sister’s friend, but I don’t know you.”

“I could call her?” He offered lightly. “I just I don’t feel right leaving you here.”

I bit my lip. Even if he wasn’t per se looking out for my welfare he did have a point. “Okay,” I conceded. He grinned warmly at me this time and unlocked the door to the passenger seat. I made my way over with an increasing feeling of worry and fear but managed to drop back in the leather seat with just a soft sigh. “Just a heads up, I’m not a fan of cars.”

He nodded, perhaps he’d learned of the car accident from my sister. If so I could downplay my nerves to the car. That wouldn’t be so hard as I actually accidentally jumped when he geared up and drove away from the parking lot. The drive was silent, which I hadn’t accounted for and I stole several glances at his face. Elena had been right. He really was unfairly handsome.

“So, Sam, can I call you Sam?”

“I suppose,”

“You’ve just returned to Mystic Falls, right?” 

“Yes,” I agreed, “I was part of an exchange project. It was enjoyable.”

“Hm,” he agreed slowly before turning to me, his eyes no longer on the road and I felt my heartbeat accelerate.

“Please, keep your eyes on the road.”

“Don’t worry,” he said cheerfully, before somehow his eyes became really serious and his pupils dilated. “Tell me what you know.”

“Know about?” I answered as stupidly as I could.

“What do you know about vampires? What did John Gilbert tell you?”

I furrowed my brow before spewing out what came to mind first. “Uncle John? You mean like twilight? I don’t know— they sparkle in the sun?”

His concentration broke and his tight expression slacked. I concluded I could do so too and moved a bit away from him and hit my head against the window. He grumbled something, moved the car roughly to the side, parking it three streets away from my home and grabbed my chin. His nostrils flared and I had no idea what he was looking for, however, my heart was beating madly.

“What are—”

His pupils dilated again: “You will not scream.”

My mouth turned dry immediately and one hand fisted in my hair, yanking my head to the side and baring my neck. Was he seriously going to bite me? My breath came out in short strangled pants and I tried to pull away a bit. This was bad. The more upset I grew, the higher the chance I’d blow something up. I’d broken someone’s leg in England because he’d scared me so bad I couldn’t control myself. I didn’t know how to keep myself under control and I felt my fingertips tingle. The power that could curl through my veins was enormous. Damon’s face had come even nearer until I felt his breath fan out over my cheek and neck. He was— sniffing me. What the hell?

“No Vervain…”

His voice was so soft I’d wondered for a moment if he’d actually said anything, but then pain shot up my throat and I couldn’t stop the strangled gasp that escaped my lips. My hands went to his shoulders pushing as hard as I could but he was stronger. It felt strange, the sensation of someone drinking from you, he sat back. Both hands were now on my face keeping me in place and he looked at me again, dark veins protruding around eyes that did no longer look so human anymore.

“You fell at school and cut your throat—” he started in that compulsory tone and I realised that no matter how difficult it had been, I’d succeeded, “—nothing else happened. I just picked you up and offered you a lift.”

His hands fell away and his eyes returned to normal, expectantly staring at me. I blinked a few times before slumping back in my seat. It took several breaths before I trusted myself to speak. “I’m sorry, what were we talking about?”

He smirked, the remnants of blood gone from his mouth but he’d missed a speck on his chin. “You were telling me about your school.”

“Right,” I agreed flippantly. “It was fun. Really, rainy though— and the accent—”

He oh’d and ah’d on the right moments and when he pulled up before my house I grinned earnestly. Or as earnestly as I could and clapped my hand around my neck. The wounds were shallow, at least he didn’t seem to have bitten me hard and I hurried out of the car. Damon clambered out of the car behind me and I slammed the front door childishly. Elena appeared from the kitchen the next moment and I smiled sheepishly at her.

“What happened to your neck?” She demanded horrified and I felt he childish need to push my sister’s buttons. 

“Oh,” I replied as robotically as I could and shrugged simply, “I had an accident at school and cut my throat. I do feel kinda faint though, I think I’m going to lie down.”

The front door opened behind me and Elena looked furious: “Damon!”

I ascended the stairs with a small smile listening to my sister’s hushed tones as she berated him for biting me. I had just moved into Elena’s room when I heard Damon hiss that she was the one who asked him to find out if I knew something and how else was he supposed to make sure I hadn’t taken Vervain (I didn’t think I needed it). I left them to their bickering, hid Elena’s diary where it was supposed to be and quickly tip-toed towards my own room, locking my bathroom door behind me. Blood made a rust-coloured swirl around the ceramic sink and I stared at my reflection until the blood was gone. The twin bites actually looked a lot better than I’d expected and I treated them with a few bandages. 

I remained staring at my reflection for several more moments before flicking off the light and dropping face-first on my bed. Feeling faint wasn’t a complete lie and I moaned softly. I really didn’t think I could do this alone. Lying to my sister— well, that wasn’t the hardest part, but pretending I knew nothing about her Vampire boyfriends? I wasn’t sure. I really needed help from Tyler in that department and suddenly my insides froze. 

Tyler—

I hadn’t even thought about him. “What horrible friend am I?”

And with a new sort of hurry I fished around in my bag until I found my phone. My phone which had been on airplane mode all day almost got into a frenzy when messages started to drip in. I’d missed nine calls from Uncle John, with three voicemails and several messages. My heartbeat turned a bit erratically when worry seeped through my body: “Okay.”

Samantha,

Stefan and Elena came to see me. They’ll probably try to figure out what you know. Take Vervain and act stupid. 

Love,

Uncle John

“Gee, thanks for the heads-up, Uncle John.” I muttered before ignoring the other pleading messages to message back and quickly dialled his number. He answered almost immediately.

“Samantha?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” I affirmed, suddenly remembering the heightened senses part in Elena’s diary and blurted out the first thing I thought about. “How are you feeling? I met Damon Salvatore just moments ago. Was quite worried about you.”

“Did he—

“He tried. Why again did that not work on me?” I interrupted him quickly. Hoping to be as curt and weird as possible so only my Uncle would understand me.

Uncle John was silent for a moment and I listened to his breath. It was a bit uneven. “I’m not sure. I could try and find out, but that’s good— Sam, I’ll have to leave for a while. It’s not save for me, but I need you to—”

“I thought you didn’t want me involved?”

He sighed: “I really wished you didn’t have to. Just try and take care of everyone. And Samantha if you dare to get involved with—”

“No thank you, after the stunt Damon pulled I wouldn’t even consider it.”

Uncle John was silent for a moment. “What did he do?”

“It doesn’t matter, just know I sold it. Where are you now?” I asked and I heard something rumble in the background. “Are you in a car?”

“Yes,” he admitted. “I’m on my way in Denver. We have family there and I need a while to regain the function in my fingers.”

“Right,” I agreed slowly and I nibbled on my lower-lip, “Do me a favour, Uncle John, I really need that Grimoire you spoke about.”

“You get it, I promise!”

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What can I say; Damon is a bit of a d*ck. And, well I couldn't help the little jab at Twilight. I'm pretty sure VD had a few of those too? Let me know what you think.


	5. A Stupid Rock

Chapter Five, A Stupid Rock

The branches behind him framed Tyler's head like a twisted crown and his face was thrown in shadow. They were at the edge of the Lockwood property, the wind ruffling through my hair and the sun warming my bare legs. With his father in hospital, in a coma and absolutely oblivious to the world, I'd found it hard to break the news of the supernatural to him. However, we'd long ago agreed that we would tell each other everything and I really needed someone to know what I knew. Still, to learn that the existence of vampires were real, that was utterly unexpected. He'd readily believed me of course, especially after I'd did a little spell (setting a small branch on fire), but with this knowledge, more questions rose. The device that had been used during Founder's Day had affected both Richard and Tyler Lockwood and now we wanted to know why. Just, not much came forward.

"I just—" he started helplessly and I tried to smile.

"I know,"

"Supernatural…" He whispered, "I'm quite sure I'm not a vampire though."

"No, besides I don't think Vampirism is congenital. A warlock seems far-fetched as well, with what, you being affected by the device and me not?"

"Good point," he agreed irritably.

"What?"

"I rather liked the idea of setting things on fire." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and peered at the angles of his face, watching as his brows furrowed together in concentration. Several buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing the tanned line of his collarbone and I concluded, with the sort of clinical detachment only best friends could develop, he'd grown from a silly looking boy to a handsome young man. I understood why several of his female classmates batted their ridiculous long eyelashes at him.

"My uncle is in town." Tyler admitted and I moved closer to him until our arms were touching and I could prop my head up on his shoulder. "He's acting super weird."

"I remember Mason." I whispered, remembering the man (he'd probably really only been a teenager then) trying to push daisies in my hair and threw Tyler in the swimming pool to push our buttons. "But hasn't he aways been a bit weird?"

"Fine," Tyler conceded. "My uncle is in town and he's acting even weirder than normal. He says he is here for dad. Because he is in a coma and all, but he hasn't even visited him yet."

"I'm really sorry about that." I said slowly. Although Caroline Forbes made a miraculous recovery after a horrible car accident Richard Lockwood had got stuck in my father's office when the ceiling came down. I wasn't even sure how the ceiling could have come down in the first place but I thought it might have something to do with Bonnie Bennett. The dark-skinned girl who was Elena's best friend was supposed to be a witch as well.

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah, but I don't think you want me to say what I really think." I said. I did feel bad that his father had been hurt, guilty too, but I was glad he was not near Tyler anymore.

"I know what you think."

I pursed my lips: "I have my reasons."

"Yes," he agreed and allowed it when I squeezed his hand.

"What is Uncle Mason here for, if it isn't for his brother?" I asked and inhaled noisily.

"Some stupid rock." He said, laughing hollowly.

"A rock?"

"Yeah," he nodded and I poked him in the arm.

"And you know where it is?"

"Well," Tyler retorted slowly, suddenly catching on to my line of thoughts. We were thinking about supernatural occurrences. We couldn't think of anything related to Tyler, yet, his uncle was in town for some rock… "I know of more secret stash places than he does."

I grinned at that: "Care to make it a search party?"

His smirk turned ferocious: "I hoped you'd ask."

I returned his smirk with one of my own and we moved quickly towards the mansion. We stepped inside, with both Tyler's mother and uncle out we had the place to ourselves and I winced slightly when the door closed noisily behind me. Dim sun light filtered in through the tainted-glass windows above my head and I followed Tyler across the Entrance hall. A heavy familiarity rose inside me as we started to climb the stairs. I'd used to practically lived at the Lockwood house even if Richard Lockhart was not my biggest advocate.

I would admit, if only to myself, that I did nothing to dissuade Tyler's stupid plans and more often than not, made sure they were even more ill-advised. Shaking my head I dropped my jacked and bag to the floor in the living room.  
We started downstairs. It took thirty minutes before we ascended the stairs to the upper levels. A shadow passed over Tyler's face as he crouched down in front of a white wall, where another cupboard was hidden. It was truly insane how many hidden cupboards, hollow panels and weirdly decorated saves Richard Lockwood had truly been the most paranoid person she'd ever met. I rubbed my hands together as I pushed the rug aside and revealed the even wooden panels. There was no hidden anything here and I was almost surprised. We were in the master bedroom. You'd think if there was one room you wanted secret loose panels hiding dark spaces full of money and weird rocks it was there and I dropped the rug back in place, moving to the small privet library Carol Lockwood loved so much. We'd searched through half of the house and I tucked my hair behind my ears. Straddling a richly-decorated chair and filed through another cabinet, shifted in my seat, rifled through the bookshelves and sighed in frustration when that too did not produce some weird voodoo rock.

It was rather surprising there was little method to the cataloging system, with Carol Lockwood in charge and I wondered if there was a witchy way to speed up the process. Possibly there was, yet, it was not known to me. Both Uncle John and Anna had come through with their promise to sent me a Grimoire and although I had learned a lot, I wasn't exactly good at it yet. A grimoire was often like a weird combination to a note and a cook book. Deciphering took time. Till now, I'd learned that day light rings were made from jewellery with a lapis lazuli stone spelled so that the supernaturals (mainly vampires) could walk in the sun, how to control and expand fires and how to create brain aneurysms; which sounded rather crafty against those pesky immortals.

Something toppled over in a room not too far from me and I straightened up in the chair. "Tyler, you okay?"

"Oi," he yelled back and I shot up so fast the chair almost toppled over. I moved across the room and stepped out on the landing. I heard him rummaging around and I frowned.

"You got something?"

"Hell yeah, I think I got it!" He yelled and when he emerged, stumbling out of his father's second study, he grinned madly, waving something that caught the sunlight. The hallway smelled fusty and the floorboards creaked beneath my easy sneakers as I crossed the distance. He grinned at me, holding the stone out in triumph.

"Here you go, Baby-witch." He grinned and I grimaced.

"Remind me again why I told you?"

"Because you love me?" He said before his expression turned tight. "Do you think it is something supernatural as well?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I really don't know much about it. Only what Elena writes in her diary. And she writes her feelings, her fears, but she is not very detailed about events. I think she doesn't really want to remember all the details."

"And your witch books?"

"They're complicated. It would help if someone could explain the basics to me." I explained.

"Well, my dear student, magic is a complicated—"

"Shut up, Tyler," I snapped and he grinned. I snatched the stone out of his hand and held it out above my head trailing my thumb over the smooth surface. It was translucent, milky-coloured, flat and ovoid, looking a lot like a gemstone. "If it is something supernatural we should be able to find out."

"How?"

I grinned: "I've got two Grimoires." My grin faded. "But I do need some time. If it's not written in one of those, I'll need— well help? Not sure— there are a lot of magical drawings, potions and even objects. It's a bit hard. I just need more time."

"The last time you told me that, you went to England and hacked off your hair." He returned dryly and I rolled my eyes in slight irritation. He wasn't wrong of course, after my parents had died I'd seized the opportunity to get away from Mystic Falls. When arriving at the dreary dorm rooms I'd dropped of my possessions before cutting off all the hair below my chin in a sloppy bob. At least it had grown till it was now curling just beneath the line of my jaw.

"The last time I was upset and angry."

"Upset and angry are your trademark feelings."

"Very funny," I retorted half-heartedly and trailed my index finger over the stone. "It doesn't look like much though."

"Mason says he wants it for sentimental value."

"Must think you're stupid." I retorted and I munched on my lip. "I could ask Uncle John."

"Is that a good idea?"

I snorted: "Probably not, can I take this?"

"Oh, please do." He nodded and I yanked the napkin I'd used to wrap my sandwich in out of my pocket and tucked the stone in it before folding the napkin tightly around it, pushing it back in my pocket. "Let's go back outside. I think my uncle and mum could be back any minute and it would be less suspicious if we were outside."

"Good point," I agreed, collected my bag and jacket and, as we moved outside my phone started to buzz agitatedly in my back pocket. I reached for it as we continued outside and Tyler's lip quirked up in a smirk.

"Elena?" He asked as he held open the door and I nodded.

"Indeed," I agreed, "Hello?"

"Samantha, where are you?" Elena's voice demanded quivering and I stared at the device with a frown.

"What's with the judgy tone?" I asked dryly and I almost heard Elena overthink her next sentence. She knew I could react badly to her bossy I'm-the-older-sister-tone and I waited almost patiently.

"Are you all right?" Elena asked and I felt my fingers tighten around my phone.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh— well, I— ah, was worried. With Uncle John's attack and all." She stumbled and Tyler tried to convey his questions through his eyes. I shrugged my shoulders in response and sighed.

"I'm on my way home, okay, I was with Tyler." I finally settled on.

"Oh, good," she sighed gratefully.

"How was your trip?" I asked pleasantly and Tyler's eyebrows rose so high, they almost disappeared beneath his hairline.

"Oh, good," she repeated uncomfortably and I heard someone mumble something in the background. "I'll see you at home."

The line went death and I breathed out already irritated: "Elena truly thinks I'm an idiot. There is something wrong, of course, and she was checking if I was still alive. I'm almost regretting giving Jeremy my blessing to do a runner."

"Again, you're not one to judge."

"Not my point," I retorted dryly, "I mean that since Jeremy isn't there Elena averted her big-sister-attention to me. It's annoying. She didn't call me every day when I was in England and now, while I'm back she needs to know where I am at every second of the day."

"What trip?"

"I have no idea. Doing research together with Alaric. He's the History teacher isn't he?" I asked absentmindedly, frowning when I remembered I would be returning to my old school in a few days. "I think I overheard them talk about a woman named Isobel. Who's by the way Elena's mother."

"Seriously!"

"Yep," I agreed, popping the 'p', before crossing the gravel path towards my car. "I'll have to go home though. When Elena is upset, it's easier to just call defeat and listen to her. I'll see you later. I'll see if I can find out something about this silly stone. Try asking Mason again. You could mention something about the supernatural."

I plopped down behind the wheel, ignoring the tremble that ran down my spine and pursed my lips: "Although, if he is a—"

"Vampire-thing?" Tyler added helpfully and I nodded.

"We could raid his apartment." Tyler opted almost hopefully. "I mean, if there is something supernatural, or witchy or something entirely else, there might be prove at his home."

I pursed my lips at that. I seriously doubted Mason would tell us anything about his potential Supernaturalism and searching Tyler's home had already served us well, but—

"Doesn't he live in Florida?"

"Yep,"

"It's a long drive."

"With everything that's going on in this town, do you think they'll miss us?" Tyler asked dryly and I tapped my fingers against the wheel of my car.

"It's worth a shot. Let me think about it." I decided on and started the car. "I'll need to tell Jenna something, but I guess she won't be too difficult. I'll call you tonight and if I find something— Well, I'll call you then too."

I sped off quickly, ignoring the light jolt my stomach made when the gravel bled seamlessly into a dirt road and the Lockwood mansion was hidden behind the tall copse of trees. The ride home was almost pleasant and I listened to the Christina Angelera song, coming from the speakers. I shifted between gas and brake; the streets even busy before rush hour, and drove half a block on automatic pilot until I reached the familiar narrow street before my home. From inside of the house the faint sloppy, chortling laughter of Jenna and a male visitor greeted me. When I opened the front door slowly I also heard a soft twangy music playing coming from upstairs.

Ignoring the lovey-dovey back and forth between my aunt and what I assumed was Alaric Saltzman, and followed the music up the stairs. Her bedroom door was open, revealing her sitting cross-legged on her bed, flipping through a large, old leather-bound book. The pages were yellowed and I leant casually against the doorjamb, peering at the written words, yet, I couldn't read them.

"Hello," I greeted leisurely, "doing some extracurricular research?"

Elena squeaked and flushed before flapping the book shut. "Samantha!"

"Yep," I agreed, pointing at myself, "in the flesh. What got you so upset that you called me?"

"I wasn't upset," Elena muttered defensively and I rolled my eyes almost theatrically.

"Don't lie to me."

"Fine," she whispered tearily, "Stefan and I broke up."

I'd waited several moments for her to cough and tell me it was a joke. Counted each excruciating second and hoped desperately for something to happen, because I wasn't sure I could act horrified in her place for losing her Vampire boyfriend. When I finally found my voice again I stumbled uncharacteristically over my words: "I— oh, I'm sorry…"

Elena pouted unhappily and I slowly moved further into her bedroom, dropping down on her rickety desk chair. The large vanity was mum's birthday gift when Elena had turned fourteen and had started to have her period. I twirled a bottle of nail polish between my fingers and pulled one leg up against my chest, resting my chin on my knee.

"Also, Jeremy ran away," she admitted glumly and I averted my eyes.

"Yeah, I know."

"What do you mean you know?"

"Because Elena, Jeremy told me. Honestly, what happened between the two of you when I was gone?" I asked, thinking that would have been something I would have wanted to know.

Elena opened and closed her mouth like a fish and I scratched at the nicely healing marks on my throat. Her eyes followed the movement and she flushed a light pink before looking at her hands, laying uselessly on the book. "I— We had a minor disagreement. I'm— I'm sorry, Sam, perhaps— I really just need some time alone."

I sighed: "Sure, I'll be in my room."

I thought I heard something when I closed Elena's bedroom door behind me but moved towards my bedroom either way. Retrieving the Grimoires I now owned from my hidden bathroom tile storage (made by my father when I needed a place to hide my secrets away from my siblings, even though obviously both my parents knew of its existence), I locked the door and sat down on the toilet seat. The sooner I started to search for an answer, the sooner we could think of what to do.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In the altered timeline, Richard Lockwood survived the fire, but he was drained to inch of his life, partly burned (because, why the fuck wouldn't John restart the fire or Bonnie have restarted it, taking the ceiling with her when she was at it) and saved only because Liz Forbes was called by Carol Lockwood. Either way, for now, remember he's still alive. He will have an important role later (*much later). As for Mason, well, I'm not sure what I'll do with him.
> 
> And Samantha— well, she's still not a fan of the vampires…
> 
> Either way, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think.


	6. The Sun and the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And our junior detectives try to learn more about the Supernatural World. Wish them luck^^

Chapter Six, the Sun and the Moon

 

 

 

Augustus 23, 1869   
The ritual of the ‘Sun and Moon’, as Katherine explained it, is unnatural. The powers she is toying around with are wrong, strange. Moreover I detect a non-earnest intention from Katherine’s behaviour. From the legends it is my believe it contains a curse which keeps Vampires from walking in the sun and enslaves the werewolves to the moon. Yet, if that is so, I do not understand why she hasn’t asked me to break the curse? The magic needed to dismantle it, shouldn’t be too difficult—

It is my believe breaking a curse like that would endanger human kind even more. Jonathan was right, I should not feel any pity for the beasts in human form that roam the earth and I certainly shouldn’t have played my part in saving them in the tomb.

I grinned when I found the passage in Emily Bennett’s Grimoire that morning and I enthusiastically called Tyler. He had obviously been deeply asleep and I heard him fumble around for several moments before he groaned.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Yes,” I grinned, “Six-thirty, time to prepare your weekend bag for our road trip. Listen, I found something and you’ll be happy.”

“Roadtrip?”

“To Florida?” I asked dryly and for a moment it was silent.

“Right.” He muttered. “Come get me at eight o’clock, I’ll make sure I’ll get Mason’s key. He keeps them in his room— yawn— and Sam, tell me later. I— I’m super tired.”

“Right—” I dryly retorted and the line went dead. Dropping my mobile phone on my pillow, I threw my feet over the edge of the bed, quickly dressed and started packing a weekend bag to take along. I made sure to pack several sets of underwear, two sets of pyjama’s and my two favourite pair of jackets. The weather forecast predicted a warm day and washing my face I settled on a pair of cute high-waisted denim shorts and a paint-splattered tank top. I’d bought an extra power bank to make sure me and Tyler would be able to remain relying on Google maps when on the road. It would just be something I would do, taking the wrong road and instead of a two day drive, making it three. There was no-one in the kitchen when I trotted inside, and I was grateful. Penning down a note and plastering it on the toaster (Aunt Jenna loved her black-scalded toast in the morning), I fished the mini cooper’s car keys out of the fruit bowl and quickly left the house, jumping down the steps of the porch.

The ride to Tyler’s house was uneventful and parked the car just a little away from the manor, making sure no one, especially Carol Lockwood, would be able to see me. Tyler knew the place and all I had to do was wait.

For quite a while—

The sun shone brightly, sending auburn highlights through my dark curly hair and the sky was a cerulean blue. Spring had arrived and daffodils fluttered in the soft breeze. I had rolled the window of my mother’s mini cooper down and peered outside through heavy-lidded eyes. The temperature was high enough that I’d thought I made a good call on wearing my paint-splattered tank top tucked in my favourite pair of dark-blue denim shorts. My denim bomber jacket lay haphazardly thrown on the backseat and my school bag was heavy with the two Grimoires I now owned. 

“Yo, Gilbert.”

I grinned, tilting my head up from my arm: “Finally awake, Tyler? I’ve been waiting for you for over an hour.”

Tyler Lockwood threw his bag into the backseat before dropping into the front and grinned at me lewdly as I drummed my hands against the wheel. We waved at Carol Lockwood and I tucked my hair behind my ears, before pushing it back with a binder. 

“Found something?”

“Yes,” I agreed slowly.

“Well?”

“Sun and Moon Curse,” I retorted, my fingers tightening around the wheel and I started the engine. “Apparently, that’s a thing. From what I understand that’s the curse placed on vampires and werewolves. Yes, werewolves are a thing and their curse or those on the vampires can be broken with the help of the stupid rock aka the Moonstone.” 

Tyler looked rather petulant: “What does the curse do?”

“Well, it seems to bind vampires to the night and insure that werewolves have to turn at the full moon, no control over their actions once they’re turned.” I explained and the mini cooper grumbled as I changed gears. I’d immersed myself completely in the supernatural world and had actually learnt a lot. The werewolves, however, were a bit tricky. People changing into beasts once a month was difficult to comprehend. Even so, we suspected Mason Lockwood to be one and armed with his home key (nicked by the smirking Tyler) we embarked on what Jeremy called a road trip. 

“So if say Mason was a werewolf and he broke the sun and moon curse he would no longer be a werewolf?”

“No, I think it has more to with not having to change. They would be able to do so at will and be able to— well, control it, I suppose?”

I turned the car onto the empty side road near the forest. The trees crowded together at the edge of the asphalt and the sunlight filtered through the leaves, sending a scattered light over the car. Momentarily, I peered out the windows at the landscape swathed in the deep, green-tinted shadows. I wondered if somewhere in the vibrancy of the leaves, predators hid and quickly decided I didn’t really wanted to know right now.

“What did you tell your sister?”

“Told Jenna I needed some time. Grumbled about Uncle John’s existence and she thinks I’ll be staying with you. I’m not sure why she would be cool with that, but then again, Aunt Jenna is practically a kid herself,” I responded. “I won’t be missed. Or at least, not as long as Elena won’t start blabbing.”

Changing gears, I quickened the car as the forest foliage bled into the busy highway. Tyler pushed his chair back until he lounged more comfortably. “This is going to be a long ride.”

“Oh only thirteen hours.” I responded dryly. “Well, at least this is probably a good way to get over my car phobia, as you called it.”

“I’m guessing you already had a good start with cop car.”

I grinned: “Don’t think for a second I’m driving thirteen hours.” 

“Right—” Tyler mumbled irritably.

After four hours we changed seats and Tyler drove the next. Making a pitstop at Lumberton for food and a toilet break, before renting a small room in Jacksonville. The next morning, I drove the last four and a half hours to Florida. It took a small hour before I found Mason’s apartment and sighed gratefully when we passed the sign to Mason’s street, dangling from an overhanging branch on rusty chains, welcoming them to the neighbourhood. The landscape was different from Mystic Falls and beside the occasional tree, a small layer of sand covered the pavements and the street. 

I frowned at the old buildings, consisting out of many concrete apartments. I wondered when summer hit, if the entire neighbourhood would be swarming with sun burnt tourists, dressed in shorts, summer dresses or swimsuits. Especially, if they could hire a cheap apartment or hotel room for the weekend. Cocking my head to the side I peered at Tyler: “I’d think your Uncle would live nicer?”

“Yeah—”

I parked the car at the edge of the parking lot and killed the engine. Tyler clambered out of the car and peered around and quickly followed after him. The air was heavy with the scent of the sea and in the distance I’d heard the waves crash against the chore. It was rather calmly: “What’s his home number again?”

“Fourth floor, number 28.”

“Lead the way,” 

He rolled his eyes and after pressing on several doorbells, someone buzzed the door open and we moved inside, past the number of mailboxes and started to ascend the several flights of greenish stone stairs. The fourth-floor corridor was dim-lit and a large part was cloaked in shadow. We stopped in front of number 28 and after several times trying the lock and jangling the door-handle, the light wooden creaked open and we stepped out on the wooden landing. The apartment was small with a narrow hallway leading up to a warmly decorated living room with a singular toilet to the right and opposite was a little bedroom. I started in the living room while Tyler moved into the bedroom.

There was a large bookcase with well-read books. Several books had several pages marked by pen or dog-ears. I saw little evidence of anything supernatural (that is as long as you didn’t count a book of Twilight and I spotted the Bram Stoker novel of Dracula). Most books went on about the best surfing ways or the best beaches, but there was a book about Werewolves (A Lycanthropy Reader; Werewolves in Wester Culture) and I noticed another about common poisons. It was hardly impressed but picked the book about common poisons from the shelve anyway and flicked through it. The book fell open on a page about the Aconitum plant (commonly known as Aconite, Monkshood or Wolfsbane). The names were circled with a bright yellow marker and the page had several dog-ears. 

I cocked my head to the side and read swiftly over the words. Growing in well-drained soil of the mountain meadows, most species were know to be extremely poisonous— I sighed, slammed the book closed and set it back where I found it. 

“This was not a good idea.” I muttered and flipped quickly through the several magazines on the coffee table. Nothing usable, though and I crossed the living room and peered at the balcony. Opening the door with several small, glass windows I slowly stepped out it. It was a concrete ledge, with square rough edges with a rusty rail, yet the view was beautiful. The coastline was easily visible now and I leant my lower-arms on the balustrade watching the grey rock beach. There was little vegetation and even a littler amount of people. I curled my fingers around the wrought-iron banister and leant forward, craning my neck, trying to see even further. 

“What are you doing?” Tyler’s voice suddenly announced from beside me and only his hand grabbing me by the shoulders stopped my independent tumble over the balcony. When I found my balance again I shoved him irritable. 

“Imbecile, what if I fell?”

“You did, but I caught you.”

“Lucky me,” I drawled dryly and sighed, grateful for not falling, “It is a nice view. Did you find something?”

He laughed hollowly: “No, not really. Well, I did find a built-in closet I can’t open. I mean, I can hardly break the door down, now can I?”

“Suppose not,” I agreed and followed him inside. The built-in closet was located in the small, simple bedroom and I crouched down before it. It was an old brusk golden lock and I pursed my lips. “If we’d have a bobby pin, I might be able to open it.”

“You’re the girl—”

“A sharp kitchen knife would work too.” I returned dryly and he scurried out of the room, only to return seconds later, knife in hand. 

“Fine, Madam, here you go.” 

“Thank you, good Sir,” I answered playfully and accepted the knife. It must have been a meat knife as it was perfectly sharp and I slid it into the lock. I moved and pushed the teeth of the lock, until I heard it click. I turned to Tyler, grinning madly at him. Tyler gave me the thumbs-up and slipped past me into the darkened closet. I heard him rummage around and after a moment a swinging lamp above his head flickered on, zooming as if it found its use irritable. I peeked inside. It had several shelves, filled with records, papers and what looked like cd’s and I watched Tyler rummage through a large stack of papers.

“And?”

“This is nothing,” He said unamused and I moved inside as well. It was a little crowded but soon we had a rhythm going. He moved through the loose papers and I picked up book after book. Tyler was crouched down on the floor, pouring over loose and often yellowed papers and I leant back against a low shelf, flipping through the umpteenth book. 

“I think I found something,” Tyler piped up and I crouched down before him. Stashed between the pages of a book was a dried plant with blueish flowers. 

“A flower?”

“It seems so,” I agreed and as Tyler reached for it I slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch it. It might be poisonous.”

“I doubt it.”

“I don’t. He has a book about poisonous plants. I doubt they are for gardening purposes.” I stated and set my bag at my feet, yanking out a plastic bag I’d used for my sandwich and he dropped it in. As he shook the book suddenly an USB flash drive dropped out of a hidden hole as well. We stared at it with wide eyes before Tyler snatched it off the floor. 

“What do you think this is?”

“An USB flash drive,” I commented dryly and he hit me harshly against my shoulder. I rubbed the smarting limb harshly before sitting down beside him. “Did you bring your computer?”

“Should I?”

“Probably, but I didn’t bring mine either.” I answered. “We could find ourselves an internet cafe. I’m sure they’re on the route or somewhere in the ci—” I started only to be interrupted when we heard the front door click open. I gasped, gripped the closet door and pulled it closed with a soft click. Tyler sat frozen on the floor and I let my fingers slide across the wall, finding the light switch and flicked it. Somewhere in the apartment there’s the patter of soft footsteps moving around and I clasped my hands over my mouth stifling my breathing. The steps moved closer, moved something in the bedroom and I felt Tyler’s arm brush my leg. We heard the sound of someone shoving a drawer shut and I soundlessly felt around for something to fend a possible attacker off with, if necessary. There was no way Mason could have arrived here yet, besides, as far as he knew he still hadn’t found the moon stone and moreover, why would he go and not try to say good bye to Tyler?

The shuffling on the other side stopped for a moment, the wooden boards creaked and then the bedroom door slammed closed. I inhaled gratefully.

I probably shouldn’t have and suddenly the door to my and Tyler’s hiding place was wrenched open and a Caucasian girl in her mid-twenties with blue eyes and medium-length blonde hair stood at the other side. She was dressed in simple tight-fitting jeans, a grey t-shirt and a dark leather jacket, arms crossed in front of her chest.

“My, my, two thieves.” She stated softly and Tyler slowly jerked to a standing position. He, thank God was a lot taller than her, but something about her, felt off.

“W—we’re not thieves. Obviously, you are. We had a key.” I stated, hoping to bluff my way of out of this horrible situation. “Who the hell are you?”

“Then why were you hiding, Baby-girl?” She asked sarcastically.

Tyler snorted: “Yeah, why would we? We were expecting the place to be empty and certainly didn’t want to be murdered by some nutcase.”

I grimaced slightly at his phrase and slowly scrambled to my feet as well, the flash drive still in my hand. “Listen, we were her for Mason. Tyler here, is his nephew and I, my name is Sam, I’m his— girlfriend where her for a day. We needed a place to crash from our road trip and he told us it was okay to use his place. Gave us the keys in Mystic Falls and well, we were about to leave when he called. He needed something. Now who are you?”

“What did he need?”

“Hell no,” I returned and the girl did a thin-lipped imperious nostril-flare thing and I mirrored her stance, “it’s your turn to explain who the fuck you are and what you’re doing here. We could call the cops if you’d like. Our Mason? I wonder what he’d say—”

“Jules,” she offered slowly. “I’m a friend of Mason and I take care of the cat when he’s away.”

“Mason has a cat?” Tyler asked in surprise and I gave him a look that if looks could kill he would be death. 

“Now tell me again, what did Mason need?” She asked happily.

“Oh,” I answered as pleasant as I could and opened my bag, subtly dropping the flash drive inside and pulled the plastic bag with the plant inside. “He needed the— Aconite. I assume you know why?”

“Oh God, but the full moon is in two days.” She whispered horrified and I nodded sympathetically. 

“Yes, exactly.” 

“But you’re not one.” She coldly whispered and I nodded and I concentrated, my eyes narrowing. The girl gasped both hands grabbing for her head and she whimpered.

“I’m a witch.” I stated proudly and dropped the spell. She breathed heavily and glared at me but I only shrugged. “I’m sorry, but I think we do need to set some boundaries. Obviously Mason failed to mention a few details both to you and to us, but if we don’t start going back we’re late.”

“I am probably faster.”

“I’m sure, but it’s not the best town to be at right now.”

“Vampires.” Tyler stated. “Pesky little things.”

“I don’t think I can cloak more Werewolves than I already do.” I stated, having no idea if I could even cloak anything in the first place. “Besides, we really need to go. It was wonderful to meet you. We could tell him you said hi?”

“Right,” she whispered, eyes narrowed and I gripped Tyler’s wrist and dragged him around her. We almost ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind us and I breathed out heavily when we stumbled out of the building and on the sandy pavement. The sun had sunken towards the tree and coloured the sky a dark crimson; burned red of the descending sun, while dark clouds billowing along the horizon. 

“Let’s get out of here!” Tyler muttered and I quickly unlocked my car. I spotted Jules standing on the balcony and I waved slowly at her before getting behind the wheel. I only dare to breath normally when we’re on the asphalt road again, leading to the high way.

“Do you think she bought that?”

“Well,” he answered slowly, “I don’t think it matters. I certainly didn’t buy her excuse. I think she was looking something as well.”

“Let’s hope so.”

“Why?” He asked slowly and I met his gaze reluctantly. 

“Because if she is there without invitation she can’t very well call Mason and inform him of our activities, right?”

He groaned, dropping his head in his hands: “Shit, if she does call him, I’m dead. Why did you use our real names?”

“Because the best way to lie, is to tell a large amount of the truth.” I admitted and he nodded in understanding.

I snorted: “Well, we did find what we came for.”

“The flash drive?” Tyler sarcastically asked and I rolled my eyes.

“No, the knowledge that Mason is a Werewolf. It was obvious from the what Jules said.” I explained and curled my fingers tightly around the wheel. “However, that did not explain how on becomes a Werewolf.”

“And if I might be one.”

“If you are one then it must be something buried in your DNA and not something you can catch.” I said. “I think it must be like that, because your dad was affected by the device as well. Else I don’t know why the police would lock him into the cellar. The only thing I know for sure it that it’s known as a curse. And it must be for a reason.” 

“I suppose,” he agreed and we fell in a hushed silence. It was a long way back. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Like always, leave a review. It helps an author along and I really like to know what works well and what doesn't in my writing^^

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story will not venture in all that is canon. But then again, fanfiction is -by definition- AU, so I don’t think it should be surprising to anyone. 
> 
> As for the couples, I have plans, but I'm not set on them. I wasn't a fan of the Caroline/Stefan trope (because I adored her and Tyler) and in the end, I rather liked Matt/Elena, because honestly, Stefan's and Damon's inflation with Elena('s face) seemed really unhealthy to me. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas about the story (feelings or ideas about the couples would work too^^).


End file.
